


Rings (Wedding Bands)

by RIJ BAR (L_mouss)



Series: Slice Life of Clint Barton & Tony Stark [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble or Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, kind of
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terkadang Tony bingung dengan kelakuan Clint. Dan kelakuannya yang paling baru adalah memberikan Tony enam cincin pernikahan.</p><p>Serius, enam.</p><p>Ini tidak adil karena hanya Tony yang diijinkan untuk berfoya-foya membeli barang-barang. Dan tidak adil karena Clint yang duluan melakukannya bukan Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings (Wedding Bands)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't take any profits from this story. Oh avengers belongs to Marvels and Disney. And Stan lee.
> 
> Do enjoy this drabble or ficlet!?

Terkadang Tony tidak tahu apa dia harus menyesal atau bahagia punya pacar seorang Clint Barton.

Mengapa? Oh simpel sebenarnya. Ini salah satu jawabannya:

"Clint ... serius? Kenapa di depanku ada enam cincin?" tanya Tony dengan alis terangkat.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di dalam salah satu restoran ternama (ruang VIP). Makanan mereka belum disajikan oleh pelayan karena memang belum berapa menit pelayan itu pergi.

Di meja mereka ada enam kotak cincin; kotak cincin yang dikeluarkan oleh Clint dari dalam sakunya.

"Oh, um ...," tidak biasanya Clint bertingkah seperti ini. Malu (gugup adalah kata yang lebih tepat) pada tindakannya sendiri. Dia tidak menatap langsung ke wajah Tony tetapi melihat ke segala tempat yang sama sekali tidak menarik untuk dipandang. Ini membuat Tony sedikit emosi.

Tony mendesah. "Clint jika kamu mau melamarku, ya bilang saja. Aku pasti menerimanya. Hanya saja ... kenapa ada sampai enam cincin di sini? Oke, mungkin ini membuat rasa percaya diriku naik karena kamu mau memberiku enam cincin, tapi bukankah ini sedikit konyol? Dan bukankah hanya aku yang diijinkan melakukan tindakan konyol?"

Di kalimat terakhirnya, Clint memutar bola mata. Ah, akhirnya sebuah respon selain rasa malu. Sejak pertama Clint mengeluarkan cincin-cincinnya, dia belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Tony. Mungkin dia mengira Tony bisa membaca apa maksudnya (oke, Tony memang bisa membacanya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Tony akan dipanggil prodigy oleh orang-oranng) tapi serius, Tony tidak keberatan jika diberi sebuah penjelasan.

"Uh ... Aku berencana untuk melamarmu hari ini. Tapi di toko perhiasan, aku kebingungan untuk memilih cincin untukmu. Maksudku semua cincin di sana cocok untukmu tapi aku bingung menentukan mana yang akan kuberikan padamu. Tiga cincin ini," Clint menunjuk ke tiga cincin di samping kiri. "Ini rekomendasi dari penjualnya."

"Kamu sadar kan kalau penjual itu hanya menipumu untuk membeli produk mereka lebih dari satu?" potong Tony tiba-tiba.

Ketiga cincin itu kelihatan mahal dan mewah. Ada batu permata warna-warni menghiasi ketiganya. Tony menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar matanya. Kenapa? Karena ketiga cincin ini mirip seperti cincin batu akik (mengutip perkataan orangnya) yang dilihatnya sering dipakai orang Indonesia dalam kunjungannya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Well ... yeah, tapi ketiganya memang cocok untukmu." 

Oke, mungkin Clint benar karena apa pun yang Tony pakai pasti cocok di tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja, ini kelihatan buang-buang uang dan hanya Tony yang diijinkan buang-buang uang.

"Yang satu ini," Clint menunjuk cincin ke empat. "Ini adalah rekomendasi Natasha."

Sekali lagi Tony hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia tidak mau repot-repot mendeskripsikan cincin itu. 

"Kamu pergi dengan Natasha ke toko perhiasan?" tanya Tony.

"Ya ... memangnya kenapa?" Tony tersenyum kecil karena Clint mempunyari radar alami yang selalu berbunyi setiap kali Tony akan mengeluarkan sarkasme kering.

"Dan dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat kamu memutuskan untuk membeli enam cincin?"

Clint membuka mulutnya, tetap begitu beberapa saat lalu menutupnya kembali. Dia lalu menunjuk ke cincin ke lima. "Ini rekomendasi Cap."

"Rekomendasi Cap!?" ada terlalu banyak hal melintas di pikirannya sekaligus. "Sebentar, sebentar. Kamu pergi ke toko perhiasan dengan Old Man itu?"

Saat Clint mengangguk dengan hati-hati, tawa Tony pecah. "Untuk apa kamu pergi dengan Cap juga?" tanya Tony saat dia sudah berhenti tertawa. "Tunggu dulu, apa jangan-jangan Natasha dan Cap ..." dia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya itu tapi dari gerakan tangannya yang menunjuk ke arah Clint dan dirinya, maksud dari ucapannya langsung dimengerti Clint.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Clint sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi jangan sampai Natasha mendengar ucapanmu itu."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Wanita itu mengerikan." Tony masih ingat dua tahun lalu ketika dia baru saja pacaran dengan Clint dan dia didatangi oleh Natasha. Tony masih ingat bagaimana Natasha memainkan jarinya di pipi Tony lalu tiba-tiba sebuah pisau diarahkan ke lehernya dan ancaman simpel diucapkan pada Tony. Ya, wanita itu gila.

"Aku sebenarnya meminta pendapat Cap untuk ini. Dan dia menawarkan untuk sama-sama mencari cincin ini. Dan ... ya, kami pergi bersama Natasha."

"Clint, kamu tidak perlu meminta pendapat orang lain untuk hal ini. Aku akan memakai apa saja yang kamu berikan untukku, apalagi kalau itu berasal dari pikiranmu sendiri."

"Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf karena seharusnya aku mengajakmu mencari cincin ini. Ini seharusnya menjadi kejutan untukmu tapi aku merusak kejutannya." Clint tidak berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat. "Oh benar. Yang terakhir adalah pilihanku," kata Clint lagi sambil menunjuk ke kotak cincin terakhir.

Cincin pilihan Clint berwarna putih perak; berbeda dari kelima cincin lainnya. Cincin itu simpel dalam penampilannya tapi juga elegan. Ada sebuah kalimat terukir di dalamnya: I will always love you. Kalimat itu terdengar bodoh dan klise. Tapi saat itu datang dari Clint, Tony tahu bahwa Clint benar-benar serius dalam ucapannya. Dan dia senang mendengarnya.

"Oke, aku pilih yang ini. Jika aku memilih yang lain akan kelihatan seperti aku menerima lamaran dari Steve, Natasha, dan penjual cincin ini." Tony lalu menyerahkan cincin itu pada Clint agar Clint bisa memakaikannya di jarinya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Clint mengambil tangannya dan memasang cincin itu. Tony tidak melihatnya tetapi bertanya-tanya kenapa pelayannya belum datang membawa makanan mereka. Setelah sekian lama Clint berkutat dengan jarinya dan tidak selesai juga, Tony mulai curiga.

"Ada masalah Clint?"

"Um ... cincinnya tidak muat."

Hening melanda selama beberapa saat, dan masa itu digunakan Tony dengan menatap Clint tak percaya. "Jangan bilang kalau keenam cincin ini ukurannya sama?"

Tony tidak perlu mendengar jawaban Clint secara langsung. Dari gerakan tangannya yang menggaruk belakang kepala dan matanya yang tidak mau menatap Tony secara langsung, sudah bisa disimpulkan jawabannya.

Idiot.

Pada akhirnya Tony memutuskan memakai cincin pemberian Clint sebagai mata kalung, dan menyimpan kelima cincin lain. Meskipun cincin itu rekomendasi orang lain, cincin itu tetap dibeli Clint dan diberikan oleh Clint. Dia menyimpannya karena dia tidak ingin menggunakan banyak cincin sekaligus di lehernya.

Dan kalau ada yang melihat cincin itu di lehernya ... katakan saja Tony memang sengaja menunjukkannya pada banyak orang. Well, pada akhirnya Tony resmi hitam di atas putih berhubungan dengan Clint Francis Barton.

END

**Author's Note:**

> oke, berhubung aku posting ini dari hape jadi maklumi kalau ada yang aneh. Oh aku juga ketik ini dari hape, :D!
> 
> Anyway, tinggalkan komentar dan kudos kalian di bawah ya, ;) jangan malu-malu, aku nggak gigit kok.


End file.
